


Drawn From a Hat - So Many Possibilities

by Strailo



Category: Bleach, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Naruto, Transformers (Bay Movies), Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Some are new, some of these are old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rules:</p>
<p>1) Take a hat.</p>
<p>2) Take a piece of paper and cut it into 8 pieces (or more if you're going to do other sets).</p>
<p>3) Write down 8 names on those papers.</p>
<p>4) Create 8 pairings, using each name twice.</p>
<p>5) Write a story about each pairing.</p>
<p>6) Minimum word count: 1,000 (which I didn't know about for a bit so some were short)</p>
<p>These are my Drawn from a hat challenges! Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catching a Lover (DFaH Weiss Kruez Round 1, 1/8)

**Author's Note:**

> Weiss Kruez 1  
> Title: Catching a Lover  
> Contest/Club: Drawn From a Hat  
> Fandom: Weiss Kruez  
> Pairing Number: 8  
> Pairing: Nagi/Aya  
> AN: Well…goodness! Is this list three? Yes, yes it is. *nods* I hope you guys enjoy and review! Remember, reviews make me happy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own them, and make no profit from this story.
> 
> *~*~*~*
> 
> 7/17/2016
> 
> Pairings:  
> 1) Yohji/Ken (chapter 2)  
> 2) Crawford/Aya (chapter 8)  
> 3) Farfarello/Omi (chap 6)  
> 4) Schuldig/Omi (Chap 7)  
> 5) Nagi/Crawford (Chap 3)  
> 6) Farfarello/Aya (Chap 4)  
> 7) Schuldig/Aya (Chap 5)  
> 8) Nagi/Aya (Chap 1)
> 
> The reason why I used Aya so much in this story was because I liked him and ran out of names rather fast since there are only so many male names that I knew for this fandom at the time.
> 
> I'm still short on characters since I've read the first manga and am working on the anime. Still.
> 
> So yeah.
> 
> I do want to write a full mini or story that is based off of this so I'm adding it to my ever growing list of things to write. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> **Please note (and this is because of an assuming anon on here), all tags are meant to be there. The stories ARE written. I am just reposting on here. Please don't tell me to remove a tag that I put on there for a good damn reason. Because I'm not editing the damn things ever few days while I update on this story okay? Waste of not only my time, but my readers time.**
> 
> **Thank you.**

He supposed he shouldn’t have been really surprised. He knew that Kritiker wouldn’t have lasted with Eszett falling so easily. But then again, he had been surprised at how intertwined the two had been. Even Oracle, or as he was called often by them now, Crawford, hadn’t seen it happening.  
  
As soon as the two fractions had fallen, their main teams had called off their feud. Though they really hadn’t expected that when Weiss had moved and opened a new shop, along with four small apartments that Schwarz would be the ones to answer the ad.  
  
After everything had been worked out, including the fact that Farfarellos insanity had been an act for the most part, which was to help to keep his true abilities hidden, an ace in the hole if you would. Schuldig was still annoying but had agreed to keep his mind tricks to when they had a mission. Nagi and Omi had finished high school and were going to college while Crawford managed the business side of things.  
  
Yohji and Ken did what they usually did but with a bit of a twist to their lives.  
  
But it was Aya, otherwise known as Ran, that had surprised them the most.  
  
Originally, they had thought that he had been near 20 years of age when he had joined but he had been in fact barely 17 and had just turned 18 after the fall of Eszett and Kritiker. It had come out when Omi had to fix Ayas computer and found his various documentations on it. He had quickly found the other males ID and confirmed that Aya was indeed 18 years old and going to an online college.  
  
Aya had been rather embarrassed about the whole deal. He had told them why he and Kritiker had lied about his age, mostly because he had not been able to care for his sister if they hadn’t.  
  
At the moment, he had the second floor, the only communal floor out of the 6, to himself. He was curled up on the couch, looking out the window as he contemplated his life so far. Before he had joined Weiss, before he had lost his family, he had dated a guy. It had only lasted until they had slept together though, about 6 months total.  
  
Aya hadn’t missed the getting together, much less the dating and sex. At least until Ken and Yohji had gotten together.  
  
Sighing, the red head put his book aside finally and rested his head onto his hand, tapping long fingers against his lips. He wondered why he was alone now that he could actually date. Granted, he hadn’t wasn’t very interested in the whole dating thing, but was more interested in the companionship.  
  
Running a hand through his hair, he stretched out on the couch, letting his head rest on the arm, ignoring the sound of the door opening. It was more then likely Nagi coming home from his half day. Aya knew that the others would either be out or working in the shop for the rest of the day.  
  
Looking over after hearing a soft thump, he snickered at seeing Nagis school bag on the arm chair nearby. Twisting his head, he saw the smaller male pour something into a cup, more than likely soda or juice.  
  
“Hello, Nagi-san,” Aya greeted, smiling with the other flashed him a smile. Watching Nagi put the bottle away, Aya flipped back onto his stomach and rested his head on his arms. He had always liked how Nagi had moved, sleek and graceful, much like the cats that Weiss were still named after.  
  
Nagi flopped down onto the chair with a huff, causing the red head to snicker lightly into his arms, eyes bright with mirth.  
  
“Long day with the idiotic wind bag?” Aya asked quietly. He knew that Nagis classes for the day were both with a guy who talked about certain aspects of history as never happening in his book. Not to mention that he seemed to have a thing against Aya and Nagi, both due to something that neither cared about.  
  
Schuldig told them it was because Aya was pretty in an exotic way, Nagi was pretty in a more traditional way and the ass wanted them both. The two had shuddered and tried to say away from him for the most part.  
  
“Ugh. He wanted you and me to work together on a project with him. Said it would take months of long hours,” Nagi snorted, his dark eyes glittering in disdain.  
  
“What did you tell him?” Aya asked, his legs swinging upwards, crossing at the ankles and swaying back and forth.  
  
“I told him that it would probably not happen for various reasons,” Nagi replied, sipping his drink. Rolling his eyes, the small man curled his legs up onto the chair.  
  
“He asked for the reasons, didn’t he?” Aya asked, smirking at the groan he got in return.  
  
“Oh yeah, did he. I told him that we have a flower shop to run and different shifts, nothing solid,” Nagi told him, taking another sip of the liquid before reaching over and playing with one of Ayas ear tails. Just running his fingers through the soft hair, Nagi watched the violet eyes slide shut as he hummed quietly in pleasure.  
  
The red head, now that he let it, enjoyed being touched and the others took great pleasure in playing with the soft, blood colored hair. Nagi, Schuldig and Crawford the most.  
  
Nagi figured that he would have to talk to his lover and Schuldig about the loneliness in Ayas eyes.  
  
Aya on the other hand was letting himself enjoy the touches and forgetting about said loneliness for a short time.

 


	2. Catching a Lover (2/8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss Kruez 2  
> Title: Catching a Lover  
> Contest/Club: Drawn From a Hat  
> Fandom: Weiss Kruez  
> Pairing Number: 1  
> Pairing: Yohji/Ken  
> AN: Another chapter done! That’s right, this entire story is done! And I’m posting them as I write them. Now, I have a chapter of ‘Finding a Bit of Trust’ with some Sakura torturing to write. Excuse me. *bounces off*
> 
> *~*~*~*
> 
> 7/17/2016: Each time I post in this world (while I'm playing catch up) I'll be doing 8 chapters each time. That's 1 set. Enjoy.

“So you’re telling me that Aya is…lonely?” Ken asked his lover, looking skeptical as he tossed a soccer ball into a basket. They had been at the field with the kids working on their skills and had finished after a few hours, leaving the clean up to be done. Ken was doing said cleaning up while Yohji followed behind him, occasionally tossing a ball.  
  
“Yeah, I am,” Yohji drawled, eyeing the ass before him with a leer, causing his lover to roll his eyes.  
  
“Pay attention would you?” he huffed, tossing the last ball into the basket before turning to the other man. “Why do you say that?”  
  
“Well, haven’t you noticed? Most everyone beyond me, you, Omi and Aya are screwing each other for the most part. Farfarello and Schuldig are in an open relationship. Crawford and Nagi are in a semi-open relationship but really don’t get with others all that often,” the blond states, making his brunette lover blink.  
  
“I suppose you have a point. But I have noticed that Schuldig and Farfarello pounce Aya to,” Ken mused before dragging the basket towards the equipment shed. Yohji followed, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
“Yeah, but that’s not really relationship stuff. That’s the need to feel alive after a mission or a bad day,” Yohji replied, watching Ken put the basket away and make sure everything was in place.  
  
“Pretty much sex for the sake of sex,” Ken summarized, getting a nod from Yohji. “So why doesn’t he look outside of our group for a lover? You know just as well as I do that several others would jump at the chance to have some one as exotic looking as Aya-kun.”  
  
“It’s not the lack of choices, but the lack of trust that he would feel for them. Remember how long it took him to trust us enough to finally tell us who he was and his past?” Yohji asked, heading for the private locker rooms, hair swinging lightly in the breeze. Ken followed after him, thinking over what his lover had said.  
  
“So who would he be good with them?” Ken asked, moving to his locker and opening it up. Tugging off his shirt, he watched Yohji think and pull off his own shirt before opening his locker.  
  
“Well, I’ve noticed that Crawford and Nagi rather like him and ten to tease and hang out with him,” the blond mused, finally stripping out of his pants and slinging a towel around his waist, Ken following his example. Walking to the shower, Yohji started it and hung his towel onto a hook.  
  
Stepping in with Yohji, Ken pressed close to his lover and nosed his shoulder with a sigh of pleasure. He loved touching his Yohji and being touched in return.  
  
Smiling, Yohji pulled the brunette close, running his hands down over the lean body. He gently caressed the few scars that their line of work had placed on the otherwise smooth skin, remembering how Ken had received each of them. He felt guilty over a few of them, knowing that they were received from Ken protecting him.  
  
“Stop thinking and just relax,” Ken hummed quietly and started to wash his lover. It was the alone times between them that they truly enjoyed. Even as they basked in each other, they plotted on how to get the others together.

 


	3. Catching a Lover (3/8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Catching a Lover  
> Contest/Club: Drawn From a Hat  
> Fandom: Weiss Kruez  
> Pairing Number: 5  
> Pairing: Crawford/Nagi  
> AN: What? Another one? Yes, another one. Enjoy. ^_^
> 
> *~*~*~*

Smoothing a hand down his lovers side, Crawford smirked lightly as the smaller man hummed and curled closer. He knew that Nagi was thinking about the lithe red head that was in the common living room, curled up on the couch and reading one book or another. It made for a rather alluring picture and Crawford was hoping that Nagi was feeling the urge to pounce the man with him.  
  
“Brad, do you think that Aya will make a nice third?” Nagi asked suddenly, circling a finger around one nipple. Brad shivered and purred quietly in pleasure at the touch.  
  
“I think he would. It’s just a matter of getting him into bed and keeping him there,” was the growled reply as the precog pulled his smaller lover over him, large hands holding tight to slim hips. Nagi laughed softly and wiggled on his lover before settling down.  
  
“I believe that we’ll be able to do just that when the time comes,” Nagi hummed, smiling at his lover. “We’re just gonna have to convince him to stay our lover once we get him. I hear that Schuldig and Farfarello will be sleeping with him one last time before stopping and going after Omi for good.”  
  
“Sounds like a good time to start our own courting then,” Brad mused, smoothing a hand down over Nagis ass, finding his entrance still slick from their earlier round. “We’ll start to plan and do little things if you want.”  
  
“Perfect plan,” Nagi moaned, rolling his hips back into the fingers that slipped deep into him. “Shall we start now or later?”  
  
“Later, after I screw you unconscious,” Brad replied, intent on working his fingers in and out of his lover. Feeling the slickness and the tightness of the others body, the bigger man tried hard to ignore the soft snickers coming from Nagi.  
  
“I’m not talking right now,” the small telekinetic snorted, enjoying the thrusting fingers. “I’m talking about starting tomorrow,” he hummed, one hand moving to wrap around Brads cock. Starting slowly, he shifted forward to place the other against his entrance, dislodging long fingers. “For now, are you going to fuck me?”  
  
“Yes,” Brad purred, pushing the vision of Aya on their cocks to the side for the moment. Thrusting upwards, he buried himself into still tight heat. Growling, Brad flipped them so that Nagi was on the bottom, the precog starting to thrust almost immediately. He could feel the sweet heat accepting him, stretching wide around him.  
  
Groaning, Nagi reached down to start stroking himself in time with the thrusts into his body even as the bigger man sat up onto his knees and used the extra leverage for harder and faster thrusts. Wrapping his legs high around Brads waist, the slim man whimpered softly as he was shoved closer to his climax with each thrust.  
  
Smirking, Brad watched as Nagi pleasure himself, their bodies still sensitive from earlier, making the feelings that much better. Jerking at the sudden scream that came from his lover as white stickiness spread over Nagis stomach and hand, Brad snarled and continued to thrust. The tightness surrounding him was soon to much and he followed after his slim mate, filling him once more with his hot wetness.  
  
Nagi wiggled and purred contently as the larger man once more moved them so that he was still connected but on top. Smiling, he laid a kiss onto Brads collar bone, content for the time being.  
  
“If we have a lot of sex now, what’s gonna happen when we add Aya to the mix?” Nagi suddenly asked, lifting his head from where he had laid it.  
  
“We’ll be oversexed and Aya will be walking oddly more often then not,” Brad answered with a smirk.  
  
“Sounds good to me,” was the laughed reply.

 


	4. Catching a Lover (4/8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Catching a Lover  
> Contest/Club: Drawn From a Hat  
> Fandom: Weiss Kruez  
> Pairing Number: 6  
> Pairing: Farfarello  
> AN: Okay, almost done. Half way there! Yay! And in what? Two days? Not to bad all things considered. *shakes hips at* Love me! And review? Please? They nice. :D Sorry for the slight flood to.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Watching him move was like watching well written poetry in motion; blade flashing and the red blood flying around them.  
  
It was rare for the silver haired sociopath to be able to pin his occasional red headed partner to a desk in the middle of a mission. He was going to enjoy this very, very much.  
  
“I hear that you and Schuldig will be going after Omi,” Aya panted, violet eyes glinting as the scarred Irish man looked up from where he had been teasing a nipple.  
  
“We are. He’s old enough now. Does that bother you?” Farfarello asked, hands busy working on Ayas pants trying to get them off.  
  
“No. I’m just pouting because I’m going to lose my playmates,” Aya replied, lifting his hips up as the other man tugged them off easily. Smirking, Farfarello leant over him and rolled his hips into the red heads hips.  
  
“Don’t worry, you’ll have yourself a playmate or two soon,” the silver haired man replied, enjoying the moan he got from Aya. “No more talking. Sex now.” Nodding his head, Aya finally kicked one leg of his pants off as Farfarello pulled a small tube of lube, a condom and several packets of wipes out of his various pockets in his pants and shirt. Picking up the lube, Aya raised an eyebrow as he slicked his fingers. Reaching down, he slid a finger into his body with a groan.  
  
“I’m always surprised at how much you can shove into your pockets,” he panted, watching Farfarellos eye watching his fingers slid in and out of himself, stretching his body for the other male. He did rather enjoy giving a show for his play mates.  
  
“Hurry,” the knife weilder husked, watching Aya slide another finger into himself. It was hot, making him growl darkly as Aya arched with a soft cry. Farfarello knew just what the red head had done, wanting to do it himself. Waiting as a third finger was slid deep, he opened his pants, tugging them down enough to slid the condom on and slick it.  
  
“Do it,” Aya husked, pulling his fingers out. Growling, the Irish man shoved the long legs back and pressed the prick to the stretched entrance. Pressing forward, the two assassins moaned lowly, even as a burst of gun fire came from down the hall way. Rolling his hips once he was buried, Farfarello ignored the fighting, knowing that there weren’t that many people left, and the moaning kitten under him was much more interesting to him at the moment.  
  
Pulling out before shoving forward, pressing deep into the hot, tight body, Farfarello started a fast, hard pace, thrusting into the grasping entrance. This, this was what he would miss; the tight heat, soft keens and moans as the red heads body was used so perfectly. But Farfarello knew that the kitten under him had two very special men after him and that aya wouldn’t be alone for to long.  
  
Wrapping a long fingered hand around Ayas cock and stroking in time with his thrusts, the larger man leered at the hitching breath and arch of a sleek back. Thrusting hard, he purred happily as the red head shuddered harshly, tightening around him as Aya spilled white over the long fingered hand and shuddering stomach.  
  
Following after, the lean assassin pulled out slowly, bringing the condom with. Pulling the condom off, he dropped it into a small baggy knowing better then to leave behind DNA. Watching Aya use the wipes to clean up, Farfarello follwed his example before gathering everything up and tucking himself back into his pants.  
  
Aya did the same, pulling his pants back on before fixing his shirt and shoving the used wipes into the bag. Watching the silver haired male shove the bag into a pocket, he smiled and tilted his head to the side.  
  
“Shall we?” Aya asked, flipping his communicator back on, hearing the confirmation of the targets elimination.  
  
“We shall.”

 


	5. Catching a Lover (5/8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Catching a Lover  
> Contest/Club: Drawn From a Hat  
> Fandom: Weiss Kruez  
> Pairing Number: 7  
> Pairing: Schuldig/Aya  
> AN: Hmmm, fluff anyone? *giggles and offers* As a warning, the last four chapters are a bit on the short side. Just to warn you.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Leaning against the shower wall, Aya sighed as the water ran over his body. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back, letting the water run over his face, the red head pushed away from the wall. Finally, letting his head fall forward again, he slid his eyes open, watching the water start to run clear.  
  
He was thinking about what Farfarello had told him earlier, a smile dancing over his lips as he shook his head. He was jealous of them, rather he was happy for the three, knowing that it was rare that the two could find the very needed third. Ignoring the door opening, Aya ran his fingers through his hair, not even jumping when long fingered hands gripped his hips.  
  
“You’re thinking loudly,” the telepath greeted, pressing against the slim body. He was worried about Aya and how he would react to the news. Getting a soft laugh from Aya was not the reaction he was expecting.  
  
“I’m fine, Schuldig, I promise,” Aya said, turning around and looking into the moss green eyes. “Farfie told me when he corned me during the mission.”  
  
“I was wondering why you were being particularly vindictive,” Schuldig teased, getting glared at.  
  
“They interrupted my after glow,” Aya huffed, getting hugged by a laughing German.  
  
“Ah, I see,” came the soft teasing tones as the other wrapped his arms around Schuldigs waist.  
  
“Shush. Will you at least let me use you as the teddy bear you are?” Aya asked sweetly, looking through his lashes to the other male. Schudlig smiled and pressed a kiss to the others forehead before nodding.  
  
“Yeah, I can do that. I’m still recovering from Farfarello,” he snorted, getting a snicker as Aya reached for the soap. Soon they were cleaning each other, touching just to touch and reconnect. Moving to Ayas room, they dressed in their night clothes. Slipping under the blankets, Aya smiled as he felt the telepaths hand slid down his back, coming to rest just over his ass.  
  
“You always did have a thing for my ass,” Aya teased before squeaking as the resting hand moved down and squeezed in retaliation.  
  
“It’s very molestable,” Schuldig drawled slowly, eyes sparkling with mischief. “If I could, I would molest it all day.”  
  
“You’d end up in a lot of pain,” Aya drawled in return, eyes returning the sparkle.  
  
“Thus the reason why I don’t,” Schuldig replied, getting a snort from his fellow red head.  
  
“Go to sleep,” Aya told him, curling back into the other mans body.  
  
“Hai, Aya,” came the drawled reply.

 


	6. Catching a Lover (6/8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Catching a Lover  
> Contest/Club: Drawn From a Hat  
> Fandom: Weiss Kruez  
> Pairing Number: 3  
> Pairing: Farfarello/Omi  
> AN: Another chapter (and so soon after the first one)! Almost done! There’s only two left! *coos at*
> 
> *~*~*~*

Shivering lightly, Omi wiggled as he pressed his fingers into his body, trying to get them as deep as he could. He was really hating being alone and suffering from post fight adrenalin rush at the moment. Shoving another finger into his body, he arched up into the burn of it, panting and moaning around his the fingers in his mouth.  
  
The moment that they had gotten home, he had locked himself into his bedroom and stripped out of his pants, shoving a finger deep into his body once his back had hit his bed. He knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep that night, not that he ever did on a mission night. After he got rid of the sexual tension, he had to write the report and make sure that all surveillance was taken care of.  
  
Finally pulling his fingers out of his body, Omi grabbed his favorite toy, quickly slicking it with some lube. Reaching down, he pressed the dildo into his body, wanting it to be real, wanting the firm material to be soft skin, pulsing skin, pulsing in his body.  
  
Moaning at the thoughts, Omi shivered and started to pump the toy in and out of his body. Reaching down with his other hand, he started to stroke his cock in time, with the toy. Soft sounds escaped his mouth as he kept working his hands, missing the sound of his door opening.  
  
He didn’t miss the feel of a hot mouth sliding over his drooling cock, or the hand that swatted his own away from the toy, only to push it deep into Omis willing body as the attached man started to suck.  
  
Looking down and seeing silver hair and a gold eye, Omi mewled and pulled his legs up. With his head falling back, the small assassin arched his hips upward, trying to get Farfarello closer, to get the toy in deeper. Shuddering, Omi nearly wailed his approval as the scarred man pressed the toy deep and rolled it over the smaller mans sweet spot. Farfarello swallowed every bit of cum as Omi came down from his high.  
  
Pulling his mouth off of Omi and pulling the toy out, tossing it to the side, Farfarello sat up on his knees and unbuttoned his pants. Pushing them down, he coated his cock, watching cornflower eyes watch him do so. The Irish man couldn’t help but be smut at the lust darkening Omis eyes.  
  
Shoving the lean legs up a bit more, the bigger male pressed his cock to the stretched entrance. Waiting as Omi wiggled, trying to get him to move, Farfarello idly wrapped his fingers around the slim prick between them and stroked until his lover started to beg.  
  
Leering at Omi, Farfarello finally gave into the begging and shoved deep into the tightness. Pausing to savor the feeling of being surrounded, the sociopathic Irish man started a hard and fast pace. Omi made his approval well known by letting go, filling the room with his sounds.  
  
The two didn’t last long, Omi due to be sensitive from his last climax and Farfarello from having to wait so long. When Omi finally came, his back arched upwards as he tightened around Farfarello, dragging him with.  
  
Panting, the two fell onto the bed, the silver man slipping out of his lover as they enjoyed the aftergolow.  
  
“So, what brought this on?” Omi finally asked, getting a smirk.  
  
“Needed to stake my claim,” was the explanation.  
  
“Out,” was all that Omi was able to get out before his lips were sealed in a kiss.

 


	7. Catching a Lover 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Catching a Lover  
> Contest/Club: Drawn From a Hat  
> Fandom: Weiss Kruez  
> Pairing Number: 4  
> Pairing: Schuldig/Omi  
> AN: I can hear the ‘I’m going to kill you’ from here. I’m sorry I’m flooding you but…I am nearly done. After this one, there is just one last chapter and I’m working on it now. So, enjoy. ^_^ 
> 
> *~*~*~*

The next day found Schuldig smirking at Omi who was lying on his stomach, unable to move from the night before. The fiery telepath snickered softly and shook his head as the smaller male pouted up at him.  
  
“You ended up with a blood lusting Farfie didn’t you?” Schuldig cooed, batting his eyes before ducking his head, the thrown pillow flying past him.  
  
“Don’t make me move, Schuldig,” Omi pouted, laying back down on the couch, moving the heating pad back into place. He was feeling the pain from the night before, but wasn’t regretting a single moment. Humming, he shifted and rubbed his face against the pillow under his head. The sex had made his eyes go cross and his body sing in pleasure and lust.  
  
The only draw back had been the after effects. Omi had limped down stairs after being dressed by his new lover. From there he had laid down and stayed there. Luckily, Aya had let him stay there, knowing how hard Farfarello could be on ones body.  
  
Schuldig smiled at the content look on Omis face before disappearing back into the kitchen. Checking the bottle of massage oil he had heating, he made sure the oil was warm enough for what he wanted to do. Plucking it from the water, he wiped the bottle off as he walked back to the living room.  
  
“Take your shirt off and lower your pants. I’m about to show you why Aya hardly limped when we played with him,” Schuldig hummed, shaking the bottle. Watching Omi look up at him, he raised an eyebrow at the curious eyes. Smiling as the slim male did what he was asked, Schuldig moved to perch just below the pert ass that was bruised and bitten. Clicking his tongue, the telepath poured a bit of the oil over the butt before him.  
  
Feeling Omi jerk under him, Schuldig simply shifted and reached down, using a hand to gently smooth the oil into Omis skin. He had to smile at the soft sigh of pleasure, feeling the small body arch upwards into the hands.  
  
Pouring more of the oil onto the others skin, Schuldig worked it into the lean back. Smirking again, he listened to the soft moans and purrs coming from Omi, feeling them work their way through his body. He wouldn’t jump the smaller male just yet, but very soon he would.  
  
Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to the sweet neck before him. Feeling Omi arch into the kiss, Schuldig couldn’t help but moan happily.  
  
“I hope you know you’re gonna be doing this often,” Omi teased, wiggling under his soon to be lover.  
  
“Of course I will,” Schuldig promised, licking the skin before him.  
  
“Good. Will you carry me upstairs now? I want to bathe with you,” Omi hummed, getting a smile.  
  
“Of course,” Schuldig hummed, getting off of Omi and scooping him up, carrying him upstairs, soft laughter drifting after them.

 


	8. Catching a Lover (8/8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Catching a Lover  
> Contest/Club: Drawn From a Hat  
> Fandom: Weiss Kruez  
> Pairing Number: 2  
> Pairing: Crawford/Aya  
> AN: Finite! It’s done! No more! Enjoy. Really. *bounces off to do other things* Enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

It had been a week since Aya had lost his two playmates but Crawford was proving to him that he was still arousing to look at. Nagi had been teasing him all week with his powers, driving him to distraction. But at the moment, all thoughts were scattered to the four winds. Aya blamed the tongue that was buried in his ass, wiggling just right against his walls.

Crawford had pinned him against his bedroom wall, quickly going for the prize, his hands gripping his hips and spreading his cheeks. The other had found the plug that Aya had press in that morning, planning on going out and finding a playmate for the night.

Feeling the plug being pulled out as slow as it had been drove Aya to begging softly, wanting more right that moment. He had pushed back into Crawfords hands, or had tried to, but had found them held still as the precog tossed the toy aside. After that, Crawfords tongue had found its way into his body and worked it like a violin.

Aya quickly found himself pressing back into the tongue but still pinned to the wall.

Wailing in need, Aya clawed at the wall, his body shuddering and cock leaking. He was on the edge of spilling against the wall, all from the tongue that refused to stop working. Looking over his shoulder, he whimpered quietly at the sight of Crawfords eyes looking back at him. It was hot, arousing and pushing him even closer to his climax.

Looking away from the sight, pressing against the wall, Ayas body shuddered.

“Crawford,” Aya whimpered as the devilish tongue was removed from his body.

“Call me Brad,” Crawford purred into one ear as he pressed against the others body, his pants open and cock out, hard and ready. Moaning and pressing back into the others hips, Aya wanted the other to take him hard and fast, rather needing it.

“Brad,” Aya breathed, his toes curling in pleasure as the bigger man slid his fingers into Ayas body, testing how tight he was. Smirking, the precog shifted and pressed his prick against the ready entrance. Holding still, Crawford waited for the other man to whimper and press back, or try to, before finally pressing forward. Growling at the tightness, Crawford started to work his hips back and forth. Growling at the tightness, Crawford started to work his hips in and out of the others body. Aya yelped before moaning, mewling and pressing back into the others thrusts.

Neither man would last long and they both knew it. With that in mind, Crawford reached down and wrapped his fingers around Ayas prick, stroking and caressing him in time with Crawfords thrusts. The strokes were just enough to send Aya over the edge, his toes curling once more as his body tightened around the precogs thrusting cock. Growling again, the bigger man shoved in hard and shuddered as he filled Aya with his seed.

Panting, the two rested against the wall before Aya laughed softly.

“Couldn’t wait to get me to the bed?” he teased breathlessly. Looking over his shoulder, he hummed in bliss at the sweet kiss he got.

“Nope,” was the reply he got. As the two explored together, Nagi soon joining in, Yohji and Ken pouted to the flowers that they hadn’t gotten to put their plan into action.

Omi giggled at them the entire shift.


	9. DFaH - Bleach Style - Ikkaku/Gin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Drawn from a Hat – Bleach Style!  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 1  
> Pairing: Gin/Ikkaku  
> Pairing Number: 4  
> Word count: 1,161  
> Warning: Smut  
> AN: I did state this in previous stories, I am updating this story whenever I can but it does take me time to do so since I'm not wanting you guys to be flooded with shit. 
> 
> So leave the bitching about my damn tags alone yes? I'm not in the mood for it. I'm having a bad body flare unfortunately so I'm kind of not getting enough sleep.
> 
> So for now, enjoy this and I'll see you guys on Friday with my normal chapters.
> 
> *~*~*~*

They weren’t supposed to know about each other…much less want each other. It just wasn’t done really.  
  
He was a ruffian from the 11th division. He drank, cursed, fought and was all around rude. He wasn’t supposed to have a softer side, a gentler side.  
  
But he couldn’t really talk though. He was the creepy Taicho of the 3ed division and supposedly sleeping with his Fukutaicho. Not that the other male wasn’t pretty, but Kira wasn’t what he looked for in a man. After all, he had slept with Aizen-Taicho during his time with the 5th division.  
  
He liked strong men; men who could pin him down and use his body, a carry over from his time in the outer edges of Soul Society. Later it was just a kink that made him rather happy.  
  
So why was it they were here, in this dark room, his body under the bigger one, begging for more as the other man took his sweet time in teasing him insane?  
  
“Ikk…‘ku” Gin stuttered out, arching into the hot mouth that surrounded his nipple with gentle suction. Ikkaku certainly knew just how to use his mouth, sucking and nibbling at the little pink nub that sat on one side of Gins chest, his hands wandering over soft skin.  
  
There were a few scars, here and there. No Shinigami got away with having completely smooth skin, and Gin was just like every other one out there. Hollows after all liked using rather cruel tactics when it came to getting a meal.  
  
Moaning quietly as a hand tweaked the other nipple as the one that had been gently tortured was released, Gin arched and rolled into the big body pressing down on him, twisting his hands a bit in the silken scarves that held them up near the head board. The other was torturing him and knew it. Loved every minute and every mewl, whimper and cry for more that he drew from the slender captain.  
  
Here, in the bedroom, with just them, it didn’t matter who had done what, who had achieved what. All that mattered was the all consuming lust, pleasure and heat that roared between them and drowned them in crash waves.  
  
Loud cries escaped as clever fingers found a sweet, sensitive ring of muscles, slicking it with warmed oil, sliding around and around, teasing the lean man with the possibility of more. Finally, [i]finally[/i], a finger slipped past the ring of muscles, pressing sword roughened skin against sensitive walls, pressing and teasing. Searching for the nub of nerves that would send the lean man bowing up into a perfect arch, his pale skin flushing pink.  
  
Finding it, Ikkaku manipulated it expertly, drawing more cries as his lips brushed over sensitive skin, distracting Gin from the second finger that crept into the others body. Slowly, they withdrew before pressing back in, soon finding a rhythm that slim hips started to meet, begging for more. A third finger slipped in, spreading apart, opening Gins body for something longer, thicker then just three fingers.  
  
The pleading finally became incoherent babbling, begging whimpers lacing it and making the bald man smirk and sit up to look at the flushed body. New, fresh marks were dotting the pale skin, slowly darkening as his fingers worked in and out of a pliant body.   
  
Finally satisfied that Gin was ready for him, the bigger male slicked his own hardness completely, knowing that it would be more then welcomed. Pressing against the loosened hole, Ikkaku slipped long legs over his shoulders and pushed forward steadily, hissing as warmth and tightness encased him once more.  
  
No matter how often they got together, it always felt new, always felt right for them to do this.  
  
Pausing in his movements, allowing Gin to get used to being stretched once more, Ikkaku ran his hands over the firm thighs near his head. Smirking, he turned to a knee and licked at a patch of skin, getting a soft laugh and a jerked leg. Right along side a relaxed and once more pliant body. Worked every time, just a little lick to a ticklish spot and Gin was ready for more.  
  
Leaning forward, his hands on either side of Gins head and arms, the long legs still over his shoulders, nearly bending Gin in half, Ikkaku pulled out before shoving back in. He started strong, stayed strong, using his body and strength to power the thrusts into the lithe body, drawing more screams from his rather vocal lover.  
  
It was over much to fast for their tastes really. The friction and pressing and pounding of all the right spots sent Gin over first, spilling between them and over the hand that had been stroking lightly. The tightening of his lovers’ body helped to making Ikkaku cum also, filling the tight entrance with sticky whiteness until it slipped out around his still half hard cock.  
  
Taking the time to slide out of the now sore body and to massage Gins arms back into life, Ikkaku stood up and padded to his personal bathroom and grabbed a few wash cloths. Wetting them down with slightly warmer then warm water, he moved back to the bed where Gin was still sprawled out over the dark sheets, covered in cum, Ikkakus slowly slipping out of the fluttering hole.  
  
Ikkaku rather liked the sight, but they knew that their time was up for the night. It was late. There was a captains meeting the next day and Ikkaku was to run the 11ths daily exercises. Cleaning Gin up gently and using a bit of healing Kido to make it so that the lean Taicho could actual walk back home and the next day, he sat back and smiled softly.  
  
“We’ll have to tell them some day,” Ikkaku said quietly, his voice rough and eyes dark with thought.  
  
“I know,” Gin replied, slowly pulling on his clothing, making sure everything was in its proper spot. “I would love to tell every one now, but ya know what that would get me and you,” he continued, looking at his lover with his own eyes open, a worried light shining.  
  
“I know, I know. You have your mission…Geeze, the fuckin’ mission,” Ikkaku huffed, standing up to strip the bed.  
  
“I’ll be done soon. That ryoka is gonna come soon for his little friend. Then, it can get into full swing and finally finish things,” Gin replied, pressing a kiss to one bare shoulder, brushing his lips over a scar in the shape of a G. The one scar that Ikkaku wore with pride.  
  
Gin work his I with just as much pride.  
  
Soon, the fox was gone, disappearing in a burst of shunpo and power.  
  
The next day, the Winter War started and his lovers true mission, the one that he had been working on since the day he had entered the academy so long ago, began.  
  
The next day, Ikkaku lost his secret lover for the good of Soul Society.

 


	10. DFaH - Bleach - Ryuuken/Ichigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Drawn from a Hat – Bleach Style!  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 2  
> Pairing: Ryuuken/Ichigo  
> Pairing Number: 5
> 
> Original AN: AN: Hey! Look! Another one. This time, Ryuuken/Ichigo, pairing number 5. Enjoy the sweetness that rots your teeth. Remember, these are short, sweet and not liable to be continued!
> 
> Pairing 5: Ryuuken/Ichigo  
> Category: Shonen-Ai (pure fluff!) 
> 
> *~*~*~*

They knew it was wrong on so many levels, but it hardly mattered to them really. They cared about the other in their own way; neither were quite sure what love was or how it was supposed to feel. But they didn’t meet for love or any other major emotion, at least, not in previous meetings. That though had been changing in the last few months.  
  
Laying there under the blankets, facing the window where lights from the passing cars threw shadows against the wall, Ichigo sighed softly into the blanket that he had tugged up to his nose. He was pressed against the elder Quincys’ side, his head listening to the heartbeat of his lover, along with the indrawn breaths and pulls off of the cigarette in his hand.   
  
The cherry glowed each time, drawing Ichigos eyes up to watch smoke slip past soft lips. His mind whirled with questions and thoughts.  
  
“Why do we do this?” Ichigo asked suddenly, breaking the silence of the room. Looking down, Ryuuken raised an eyebrow and shifted slightly, sliding his hand from Ichigos shoulder down to his hip.   
  
“Do what?” Ryuuken asked quietly, rubbing a thumb over the soft skin of Ichigos hip.  
  
“Why do we meet in secret still? Why do we have to meet in secret still?” the red head asked quietly, laying his head down. “I don’t work for Soul Society anymore. I’m just a liaison between them and all those who have powers now days. I still have my powers but I’m so much more then just a shinigami since my moms secret was discovered.”  
  
Ryuuken paused in his movements before continuing to smooth his hands over the soft skin of his lover as he thought. He didn’t really know why they didn’t just move in together now. Really, it wasn’t as if Ichigo was a full Shinigami, despite having their powers. On top of that, it wasn’t all that odd for someone three, four, or five times the age of another person to get together.   
  
So why was he so hesitant to show that he was with Ichigo? That he cared for Ichigo? Possibly even loved Ichigo.  
  
But he knew why. They had started their relationship when Ichigo was only 16; barely the legal age of consent in Japan but still legal. They hadn’t wanted to show everyone that they were sleeping together, training, sparing, dating, or anything else because then it would have been used against the both of them. So they had hid it. Kept it secret and Ichigo had become a wonderful fighter and warrior.   
  
It was during that time they had discovered his Quincy abilities. It had been shocking to see Ichigo form a cross, like all Quincy did, from his energy. Then they had to hunt down why he would have the ability.   
  
Ichigos father had told them it was because his mother had been a Quincy but had left that life when she was very young to go into hiding. The same as most of her family had done. There had been plans on teaching him when he was older, but then she had died…and the plans fell apart.  
  
After that, Ichigos hollow had merged back into Ichigos soul once more, making him not only a vizard, but a King amongst all hollows. He was strong, powerful…young. So very young.   
  
And during it all, they had stayed hidden, all of the secrets and powers, until he was ready to help end the war once and for all. Since then, he and Ichigo had grown closer as the red head had taken on the job of liaison between those with spiritual powers and awareness and Soul Society.  
  
Even after Ichigo had turned 18, they had hidden in fear of what others would say. But, Ryuuken figured it was high time to come out.  
  
“Let’s…move in together,” the Quincy said, reaching over and snuffing out his cigarette before flipping Ichigo onto his back, settling between those long legs. “Let’s come out to everyone. Stop hiding. There’s no reason to continue to hide,” he continued, smiling at the surprised look that over took his lovers sweet face.  
  
“You really mean it?” Ichigo asked, eyes taking on a cautious look. Ryuuken nodded with a smile and shifted slightly, pressing their groins together.  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure. We’ll start looking for a house tomorrow. Mine…is a bit too small since I down sized after Uryu left,” Ryuuken replied, leaning down to nuzzle Ichigos neck.  
  
“Alright, let’s do that,” Ichigo hummed, wrapping his arms around the others neck with a sigh of pleasure, his eyes slipping shut and head tilting back with a soft, twinkling laugh. “Let’s show this world what a pair we make.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan to me,” Ryuuken growled playfully before doing what he did best in times like this.  
  
Driving Ichigo crazy with need.


	11. DFaH - Bleach - Yumichika/Ichigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Being a Bitch with a Dash of Sweet  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing Number: 6  
> Pairing: Yumichika/Ichigo  
> Category: Shoneni-Ai  
> Note: Hey, it’s cute. And…I’ve been sitting on this one for three days now, procrastinating in the way of actually typing it up. My wrist has been in a brace for most of those three days, so shoot me, okay? I just hope you guys enjoy this. Seriously. Comments are welcomed and loved on.
> 
> *~*~*~*

He was so cute. Red orange hair, brown eyes, creamy skin and a lithe body made Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Shinigami a well sought after male by every one out there with any kind of power. But he never once noticed, much less cared to notice, seeing as he wanted more then just some quick fucks. People knew that too but that didn’t mean they didn’t seriously try to get into his pants or to go out with them.  
  
What they didn’t know was that he had found what he wanted. For two years, ever since he had meet them, fought by them and got to know them, he had know the other mad was what he wanted. They hadn’t done anything until he turned 17 though and the other male had found some guy asking Ichigo out on a date.  
  
That day was what Ichigo fondly called “Yumis Ultimate Bitch Day”.  
  
The pretty man had stalked up to them, snarled at the guy as he tugged Ichigo to his body. To drive home what had seemed to be the word ‘mine’ that was in the snarl, the beauty obsessed one had quite suddenly kissed the shocked Ichigo. The guy had inched away, trying to control the nose bleed that he suddenly had as Ichigo moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yumis neck.  
  
They had started dating right after. No sex, but quite a bit of heavy petting happened between them for a long time. They liked it, rather enjoyed getting to know one another and each others bodies, taking their time. They never flaunted it, but people knew that Ichigo was quite taken by the time he turned Orihime down for a date, stating that his boyfriend was jealous about him and wouldn’t like him dating a girl.  
  
Soon the knowledge that not only was Ichigo dating, but that the one he was dating was also a guy had reached even Soul Society.  
  
Matsamoto, Kira, Shuuhei, Ukitake, Shunsui, Orihime, Tatski and several others had all tried to get him to tell them who he was dating. But he never once talked. Not even Kenpachi was able to find out about them. Though, somehow, Yachiru had figured them out but was keeping quiet about it, finding it funny as the others ran around.  
  
Smiling, Ichigo brushed a bit of Yumis hair back out of his face and continued to watch his boyfriend and now lover sleep. They had taken the next step in their relationship after 6 months of dating and Ichigo was quite happy to have done it.  
  
Feeling Yumis arm tug him close, Ichigo wiggled towards the others body, sighing in pleasure as Yumi smiled softly at him, eyes still closed.  
  
“You’re thinking hard, my strawberry,” came the husky rumble. Ichigo reached out and stroked Yumis chest lightly as he hummed quietly.  
  
“Just thinking on how we ended up together,” he said, smiling at his lover as he trailed a finger over the bite mark on Yumis shoulder. He was rather amused at how much Yumi had enjoyed being bitten by him in the middle of sex.  
  
“Ah, the day I went jealous bitch and kissed you, correct?” Yumi asked, letting the other touch as much as he wanted.  
  
“Yeah, I rather liked it. So I can’t really complain, can I?” Ichigo teased, looking up at Yumi finally, smiling at him gently. “I still like how you go all jealous bitch over me still. Makes me glad that I have you in my life. Though, I have a question.”  
  
“Oh? And what is that?” Yumi asked, running his hands down over Ichigos back before sliding them back up.  
  
“I’m curious, do you ever want to come out? I’m not talking aobut announcing it to everyone but I’m talking about just telling them when they ask,” Ichigo explained capturing Yumis hand and tangling his fingers with the other.  
  
“Do you want to come out?” Yumi asked in return. “You do realize that people will look at us oddly right? Mostly due to the age difference and the such.”  
  
“Oh, I know, but I still want to come out. I don’t wanna hide any more,” the red head said, smiling at the other.  
  
“Alright. We can come out to them then. I just wanted to say you are mine completely,” Yumi smiled as Ichigo hummed happily, curling close to the other man.  
  
“Well, you certainly can say that now, huh?” he teased, getting tugged close into a sweet hug and kiss.  
  
“Oh yes, I certainly can,” Yumi purred happily.

 


	12. DFaH - Bleach - Ryuuken/Hanataro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Little, Bitty Lover  
> Contest/Club: Drawn From A Hat  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing Number: 1  
> Pairing: Ryuuken/Kira  
> Category: Shonen-Ai (fluff)  
> AN: Not much to say about this one. Not one of my best works but then again I have been sick for the past two days and tired of shit. I’m still writing (obviously) and will be posting more shit later on. With a few things: A Different Life…I don’t know when it’ll be finished. Really I don’t. To Catch a Kitten, I have 4 written, working on 3 and know what I want to do with 5 and 6. A Butterfly’s Dream, have 12, working on 13 and 2 side stories. So…wait for me you guys!
> 
> *~*~*~*

He was tiny; not quite as tiny as most of his patients granted, but to him, anyone under 5’9 was tiny to his 6’4 frame. But it may have partially been the fact that he was so shy, so sweet that made him seen smaller then he actually was and made people actually want to cuddle the man, protect him from the evils of the world.  
  
To be truthful, Ryuuken Ishida was rather fascinated with Kira Izuru, his newest patient, a survivor of his lovers killing spree.  
  
Kiras lover, Gin Ichimaru, had apparently gone crazy, killing several people at Kiras place of work with the mans other lover, an Aizen Souske. Apparently, Gin had been a possessive man, and even though he had been with Aizen, Gin had kept Kira, disappearing at times. He had discovered that a worker had a crush on Kira and after beating the small blond, had gone to find the man and kill him.  
  
It had been a blood bath that had been stopped by Kira tackling Aizen and knocking him out accidentally as someone else took out Gin.  
  
Kira had come to the hospital and was placed under Ryuukens care. It wasn’t long before they were acting like friends, and as soon as Kira had been released from the hospital, the older man had moved Kira into his own home along with Ishida and his lover, Sado.  
  
He soon found out that Kira liked to crawl into bed with anyone who didn’t have someone with them already as a way to combat the nightmares that haunted his nights.  
  
But he could hardly complain, since that was how he had ended up with a tiny blond pressed close to his body, clothes having long been tossed aside in favor of making love. They hadn’t been together long, a few weeks at most, but already they knew what they wanted, how they wanted it and what they really craved from one another.  
  
They knew each other so well, especially since they had taken the previous months flirting, touching and learning one another as Kira had gotten better; sex hadn’t happened the first night that the smaller man had crawled into bed.  
  
Just cuddling, holding each other tight and enjoying their warmth and loving the companionship they felt for each other.  
  
Smiling, Ryuuken nuzzled Kiras blond head as the smaller man snuffed out one of his cigarettes with a snort, having stolen it from his lovers’ lips.  
  
“You should know that I don’t like you smoking around me,” he complained softly, drawing a soft laugh from Ryuuken.  
  
“You don’t like it when I smoke around you in bed or in the morning,” he teased back, hearing the sweet laugh that he was quickly falling in love with escape from Kiras’ lips.  
  
“That is true. I don’t mind you smoking all that much except when it’s our alone time,” Kira hummed, curling close to his lover with a smile as he nuzzled the others chest.  
  
“I know and I try not to but it’s been a long standing habit for me to smoke after sex. My wife hated the fact to but got used to it,” Ryuuken replied, laying back onto the bed and pulling Kira to lay over him.  
  
“You don’t really talk about your wife. All I know is that Uryu has her hair and eyes and that she’s dead,” Kira said, settling over his lover as he looked up at him. “Will you ever tell me about her?” he asked quietly, watching Ryuuken look at him before smile softly and nod.  
  
“How about I tell you now?” Ryuuken replied, tilting his head to the side. Kira smiled and nodded his head, getting comfortable as Ryuuken started his tale. “Well, I meet her when I was just barely starting college. It was in College composition and I had just turned in my first paper, hoping that I had done good enough….”

 


	13. DFaH - Bleach - Ikkaku/Hanataro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Never Say It Out Loud  
> Contest/Club: Drawn From a Hat  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing Number: 8  
> Pairing: Ikkaku/Hanatarou  
> AN: Uh…been sitting on this for about 3 days. What? I was tired and sick and my thumb was making it hard to type. That and I was also finishing off another Tales of a Broken Society story (Sado/Ichigo). Now, enjoy. Reviews are nice and make me nibble you. ^_^
> 
> *~*~*~*

He was kinda small, small enough really that Ikkaku could wrap his hands around the tiny waist and nearly touch his fingers together. Ikkaku couldn’t complain about it though, seeing that it was what had drawn him to the other in the first place.  
  
Hana had always been running around, trying hard to do what was needed. He cleaned, built and rebuilt andran errands when he wasn’t helping in the training of new recruits for the 4th. He was also always learning new techniques or going out into the real world as some ones back up.  
  
What was really funny was that after a while, Unohona had finally gotten tired of various 11th fighters coming to the 4th because they got a little to rough during a drunken brawl or one of the many fights and had assigned Hanatarou to be their personal healer. And to be rather truthful, Hanatarou was just as scary as his Taicho was. Though if the rumors about him being her son were true, they wouldn’t be to surprised.  
  
He had become rather famous for putting  _Kenpachi_  down when he needed to heal properly. It was quite funny.  
  
Even when fluttering around their personal home the tiny medic controlled everything that happened. Everyone who came over knew that your bottles, cups and saucers did not sit on the wooden table if it was going to sweat. Should it sweat on the table, you were fixing the ring it left.   
  
They also knew that if they got drunk there, they would have to fend for themselves.  
  
Not that Ikkaku minded. He got to either cuddle his tiny mate, not that he would tell anyone that anytime soon, or screw the small man into a mewling pile of goo. It was those times alone that they both enjoyed the most out of all of them.  
  
Smoothing some of the dark hair down, Ikkaku settled back against their pillows, the scent of sex and sweat lingering as a soft wind breezed through their room. The feeling of come on his stomach and length was far from his mind. Rather he was focused on the small man pressed tight against him and the soft, even puffs of air against his collar bone.  
  
Ikkaku would never admit to it, but he was happier at that moment then when he was fighting.  
  
Not that he would admit it out loud.

 


	14. DFaH - Bleach - Yumichika/Aizen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pretty Ones  
> Contest/Club: Drawn From a Hat  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing Number: 2  
> Pairing: Yumichika/Aizen  
> AN: Oh gods! Finally this is done! Be happy! It only took me a about half an hour to type up seeing as my wrist is sprained to all sorts of hell. Ouchies. Really. >

He really shouldn’t have fallen for a pair of pretty eyes decked out in feather, but Gin had always told him that he was a sucker for the pretty ones. And really, Yumichika was no exception. He was pretty and had just gotten prettier as time went on. Long dark hair gave way to short rich hair and a plan shinigami outfit became more, became sweeter to look at as the other walked.  
  
Not that he would ever tell his lover was anything but beautiful, even if he thought the other was beyond beauty or what was considered beauty. No need to inflate his lovers ego more than it already was, no matter how much he was really shy about certain things.  
  
But that was never really shown, was it?   
  
No, not really. The very fact that he could see Yumis softer side, the side that the world could have sworn never existed, was the very side that Aizen loved the most about his tiny lover. It was never seen until after they were together, hidden away in their home, in their bedroom as soft hands and softer lips caressed and stroked, as they once more connected in a way that was all their own.  
  
Sighing as he sat up, Aizen gazed at his lover, watching the pale, soft skin slowly go from a flushing pink to a creamy white, the dip of Yumis back collecting sweat as the slim body stretched slowly, begging him to taste and touch once more. Smiling, he slid a hand down the slick back, slowly tracing over barely there muscles and the swell of the lovely ass that he had just been buried in once more.  
  
“Feel better?” he asked, his voice soft and slick, hand just resting on the swell. Yumi smirked and nodded his head.   
  
“Oh, very much lover. How about you? Feel good after that poor fukutaicho of Gins teased you into hardness without realizing it?” Yumi asked, his voice teasing and light as his eyes glittered.  
  
“It’s not my fault that he’s cute and has a nice ass. I know you’ve stared at it whenever you two are in the same room, so you can’t deny that fact,” Aizen laughed quietly, patting his lovers butt before standing up. Walking over to the basin and pitcher, he poured some water and wet a rag, wiping himself down before rinsing it.  
  
“That is true. It’s so damn perky,” Yumi hummed, watching his bigger lover wash off, eyeing the flaccid length that had just screwed him senseless. Sighing, he flipped over onto his stomach and stretched, wrinkling his nose at the feeling of sticky slickness sliding out of him.  
  
“It is. Just begs to have you grab it and molest it before splitting it in half with a cock,” the brunette replied, moving over to Yumi and starting to wipe him off.   
  
“Oh, that would be a rather nice sight to see. Him on your cock and screaming for more as I prepare him for another,” the beautiful man purred, spreading his legs as the others hand moves lower.  
  
“Perhaps…we’ll have to do that…ne?” Aizen purred, sliding over his lover once more and tossing the rag aside. “For now, I believe I promised to make it hard for you to kick some ass tomorrow.”

 


	15. DFaH - Bleach - Hanataro/Ichigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Little Top  
> Contest/Club: Drawn From a Hat  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Pairing number: 3  
> Pairing: Hanatarou/Ichigo  
> Category: Smut  
> AN: One more and then I die! That’s it! Enjoy and tell me what you guys think yes? I’m going to sleep for eight hours and ignore the world in general.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“How did this happen again?” Ichigo asked, panting softly under the smaller male, small hands easily tugging off various articles of clothing.  
  
“You came in for a cut and I got you alone in a semi empty area of the fourth?” Hanatarou asked from his spot in nibbling on a pebbled nipple, getting a mewl and Ichigo arching his back.  
  
“Right,” he panted, relaxing under the smaller man, his mind fuzzing a bit as he went a bit cross eyed. “I thought you would be more submissive than so dominate,” he said suddenly, watching as Hana lifted his head, eyes glinting darkly.  
  
“”You’d be surprised who is dominate and who is submissive here in Soul Society. I’m far from the submissive male that most see. I’m actually very forceful but I prefer to manipulate certain people,” Hanatarou replied before leaning forward again and nipping his way down the others stomach muscles, teasing them into jumping in pleasure for him.  
  
“Oh,” Ichigo breathed, his eyes closing as he enjoyed each nip and lick from the smaller male. He let himself get loss in the pleasure, his hips rising when the healer tugged at his hakama, tossing it aside along with his zori and tabi. Wiggling lightly, he blushed as Hanatarou smirked at the fact that he had no fundoshi on underneath. Shifting, he reached up and pulled the other into another kiss, trying to forget the fact that each time he tried to wear one he ended up walking oddly.  
  
Pulling away as a slim hand wrapped around his prick, Ichigo arched with a soft moan, shaking the thoughts loose. Pressing upwards into the hand, he twitched lightly as a finger slipped down and into him, the slick substance coating it cool. Wondering when Hanatarou had slicked his fingers, the berry shifted slightly at the uncomfortable feeling.  
  
He soon forgot about the exploring fingers as a warm mouth played over his length, teasing him senseless. He felt the burn of a second finger being added but ignored it in favor of the burning pleasure that coursed through him as they found his sweet spot, brushing and prodding at it. Ichigos body arched and shuddered under the smaller mans as his mouth worked over the sweet length and finger played in a sweeter body.  
  
The third finger was easily ignored as the mouth started to work his way up the lean body, one hand disappearing to slick Hanatarous own prick. Coming out of his haze as the fingers slipped out, Ichigo blinked up at the healer and moaned as his hips were raised and his legs placed over surprisingly strong legs. Hanatarou pressed his cock to the stretched entrance and slowly pressed in, Ichigo whimpering soft at the burn and pressure of the entry.  
  
“Hana…” Ichigo moaned, tightening around the other male as his toes curled. It didn’t take long for him to relax around the prick that was stretching him open and an even shorter amount of time for Hanatarou to start to move and find a rhythm that pressed and stroked Ichigos sweet spot, driving him nuts. “Hana…please!”  
  
Hearing the soft plea, Hana moved faster out of the tightness that surrounded him, making him growl in pleasure. Stroking Ichigo in time with his thrusts, the smaller male groaned as Ichigo tightened again and spilled over his hand. Thrusting a few more times, hilting in the lean body, the healer followed after, groaning quietly.  
  
Panting, he slowly pulled out and eyed the red entrance to make sure his lover wasn’t bleeding.   
  
“Feel okay?” Hanatarou asked, tilting his head. Ichigo nodded and smiled as he relaxed, Hana lowering his legs and getting off of the bed.   
  
“I’m fine. I’m just…rather surprised that I was pounced like that,” Ichigo husked, moving his head to watch the lean body move around the room gathering wash clothes and a bowl of water.  
  
“I’ve seen the way you look at me. I had to do something about it finally and since I know you’re not exactly dominating but rather protective, I figured I’d finally pounce you,” the smaller male replied, placing a bowl of water down. Wetting one rag, he lifted a long leg and gently wiped at Ichigos entrance.   
  
“How did you know I’m not dominate?” Ichigo asked, wincing slightly at the soreness that he was feeling.  
  
“You never attack others but rather go after those who hurt your family and friends,” Hana said, soothing the soreness with a bit of healing reitsu. “You’re protective, which makes you more likely to be a bottom in a homosexual relationship. It really has nothing to do with size of the people, but rather age, experience on occasion and the couples personal needs.”  
  
“I see,” Ichigo hummed, relaxing back and letting his lover do what he wanted. Hana was right really. He did enjoy letting others take charge and he was quite happy with Hanatarou doing so.

 


	16. DFaH - Bleach - Aizen/Kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: What Hurts the Most  
> Club/Challenge: Drawn from a hat  
> Pairing: Aizen/Kira  
> Pairing Number:7  
> Category: Shonen-ai (some angst)  
> AN: So yes, borrowing the Rascal Flatts song ‘What Hurts the Most’. It’s a good song! And it fits. 
> 
> Anyways, the last one! Bleach Drawn from a Hat completed: September 22, 2009 at 2:20 a.m.
> 
> *~*~*~*

He shouldn’t have been surprised that the other had left. He knew it had only been a matter of time really and he kept telling himself he was fine with that. But he wasn’t.  
  
Not really.   
  
He hurt, oh did he hurt. He put on a brave, if sad face and they all thought he was mourning his taicho, Ichimaru Gin. But he wasn’t and would never really mourn the loss of the man. They hadn’t been all that close after all and nothing really surprised him when it came to what Gin did and would do after all.  
  
But when his lover had just…up and left without offering to take him with, that had hurt the most.  
  
Sighing quietly, Kira shoved a bit of hair out of his face and looked around, taking in the destruction that was slowly being rebuilt. Sighing once more, he closed his eyes and shook his head before heading for his home near the outskirts of Soul Society. He knew that it was well protected by specialized wards, laid by Aizen when they had gotten together. Though, all high powered couples usually had them anyways to contain their energy.  
  
Opening his door and stepping inside, he closed it behind him and slipped off his zori and tabi, tucking them to the side for the time being. Slipping on a pair of house shoes, he padded to his kitchen and looked around, wincing at the memories that were brought up. Shaking his head, Kira picked up his tea kettle and filled it with water, placing it on a hook over the fire in his kitchen fire place.  
  
He liked the older style of his home. It made him happy and it had made Aizen happy, even early in the winter months when he had to run for the rug in front of the fire place and get the fire going again.   
  
Shaking his head firmly, Kira waited for the kettle to start screaming before pouring a pot of tea. Placing the kettle to the side and heading for his room, the blond placed his cup and pot down before starting to remove his shinigami outfit.  
  
Tossing it into a clothes hamper and pulling on a dark maroon kimono, he paused in his movements before turning to his fire place. There, before him was the man who had left him so many months ago, looking slick, strong and oh so delicious.  
  
“Aizen…what…” Kira started, trailing off as he looked at the other helplessly, belt in hand as he paused in the middle of the tying.  
  
“I suppose I have quite a bit to explain,” Aizen said softly, moving over to his lover. Removing the belt from limp fingers, he gently tied it for Kira before caressing his face slowly. “I missed you, Kira. I really did. I’m sorry that I left you when I did…I really am. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing and I couldn’t exactly go get you since you were still heavily under guard.”  
  
“And now?” Kira asked, his breath stuttering out as he leant into the other mans warm hands.  
  
“Now I can get you. Can take you with me,” Aizen hummed, smiling as he bent over and picked his sweet lover up. He had missed the tiny blond and was happy that he had him back in his arms once more. Brushing a kiss against Kiras temple, Aizen left through a portal, coat snapping lightly. He had his lover, he had Ichigo Kurosaki since Soul Society had screwed up seriously and had gone after his family and soon he would be able to heal the pussing wound that was Soul Societies 13 Court Guard Squads and the idiots running them.  
  
But for the moment, he had to make it up to his lover for leaving him behind.

 


	17. DFaH - Buffy the Vampire Slayer 1 - Spike/Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sire and Childe  
> Club/Contest: Drawn From a Hat  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
> Pairing Number: 1  
> Pairing: Spike/Angel  
> Category: Shonen-Ai  
> AN: Be shocked and awed, I started another story set! Yay for me!
> 
> Anyways, comments and favs are loved. If you’re commenting on AFF.net, I will respond via e-mail if you leave your e-mail or via my yahoo group. My profile has it listed. Thank you.
> 
> July 24, 2016: I have only a few more of these to post. This round is the Buffy the Vampire Slayer ones. The ones I have left over is Transformers and Naruto. So hopefully in a bit I'll have these all done and good to go.
> 
> *~*~*~*

True, they fought and snarked and seemed to hate each other, but they didn’t, not really. Rather, there was a lot of bitterness between them. With Angel, it was what his childe represented, that freedom that he used to have, the ability to enjoy what he was. For Spike, it was being abandoned by not just his sire but by his lover, best friend and mentor. It was also the fact that Angel had let himself fall so low. Soul or no soul, his sire had fallen hard and didn’t want to pick himself up from the ground.   
  
It hurt still but things were getting better, but only very slowly.   
  
Looking at the man who was more sire then grandsire walking around his office, preparing to bring together the rest of their family together, Spiked couldn’t help the small smile that spread over his lips. That was something that was making everything become better. Angel was trying to fix their problems, starting with their family and bringing them to LA after all these years.  
  
Shifting, Spike lit a cigarette, blowing some smoke out towards Angel as he stretched his legs out before him. He continued to think over what things were happening around them. Apparently Angel was also trying to re-gather the humans that were under his protection. Gunn was coming in from Las Vegas, where he had been with family, while Wesley was coming back from London, having been settling his fathers estate. Fred was moving into the hotel and Cordelia was still living in her home, visions once more under control.  
  
The most surprising one of them all though was Xander. The whelp had damn near dropped off the face of the world, an e-mail being sent the only thing that showed that he was alive and well. Last time the girls had heard was that Xander was in the Americas somewhere but refused to go near Cleveland, not that they really cared.  
  
Smirking, Spike snorted in laughter as he remembered the way Angel had chewed the core of the council a new one. Angel looked over at him before moving to sit down next to the blond vampire.  
  
“What are you thinking about, Spike?” Angel asked, feeling the younger vampire move closer to press against him.  
  
“Thinkin’ about how you tore into the bints,” was the gentle reply. Only around Angel would he ever drop his cockney accent for the most part and revert back to the high class accent of his life. The dark vampire knew it to and love every minute of it. He wouldn’t share though, wanting to be selfish about it.  
  
“We never really saw the boy,” Angel mused, dislodging slicked back hair with his fingers. “Angelus did, even in his insanity. It rather opened my eyes when I started to remember what had happened during that time.”  
  
“Yeah. No one sees the whelp until you’re forced to,” Spike snorted, stuffing his cigarette out. “I saw him while I was living with him. Started to think what a beautiful childe he would make but rather didn’t want to lose him to the demon.”  
  
“The same thing with Angelus. He didn’t want to lose the boys soul to the darkness, have it warped by that evil,” Angel hummed, burying his nose into soft curls. He smiled at the quite purr that he got, one hand moving to caress soft strands of hair.  
  
For now they would forget about family and protected humans and the hatred of their shared past. They would enjoy the closeness that they still had. They would enjoy their time along, especially since Spikes hand was creeping up his thigh to play with his button and zipper.

 


	18. DFaH - Buffy the Vampire Slayer 2 - Giles/Wesley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Reclaiming  
> Club/Contest: Drawn From a Hat  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
> Pairing Number: 2  
> Pairing: Giles/Wesley  
> Category: Smut  
> AN: Hey! Look! Smut! And the next story is the continuation of this one. Just a nice little thought that popped up. Enjoy and review!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Staring at the young man who was currently looking through his books, Giles put his own book down onto the table before him. Standing up, he walked over to him and sat next to the younger watcher.  
  
“Wesley, what are you looking up?” he asked, his accent softened by his time with the three teenagers.  
  
“I’m looking up that demon that Xander saw earlier,” Wesley explained, looking up and gazing at the elder water. He could remember the times that he and Giles had found comfort in one another arms, making him blush ever so lightly. Looking down, the young man cleared his throat before looking around the apartment.  
  
“The Grandel, correct? Why? Aren’t they usually peaceful?” Giles asked, sounding rather curious. Wesley smiled at the question.  
  
“yes, but he wants to know if he had been flirted with by a male or female,” Wesley explained before closing his book with a dull thump.  
  
“And?” Giles prompted.  
  
“And someone found out that he’s known as bi, but is more then likely pan sexual. It was a male and by the shade of their skin, a clan heir on top of it,” Wesley replied, smirking at his semi lover as he stood up and gathered his books.  
  
“Xander, pan sexual?” Giles parroted, getting a laugh from Wesley.  
  
“Yes, or at least seems to be. I know that he was flirting with a male Brakken earlier,” Wesley replied, putting up his books. “I’ve also seen him flirting with quite a few other humans and demons, so I don’t think that he’s exactly straight.”  
  
“I see,” Giles hummed, watching the younger man move around his living room. Pushing the thoughts of Xander aside, he stood up himself and walked up behind him, wrapping the other in his arms. “How about we reconnect? I’ve missed you these long months,” he breathed into Wesleys ear, feeling him shiver in pleasure.  
  
“Have you now?” he teased, leaning into his lover just a bit, bringing their bodies together. He had missed his lover, his sweet Giles and had tried so hard not to scream in happiness when he had been told he had been assigned to the Hellmouth. Though, the first few days had been hard on both of them.  
  
Feeling Giles nod against his neck where the elder male had buried his face, Wesley had to smile and pull away from his arms. Looking over his shoulder, he smirked lightly and tugged off his jacket, Giles’ eyes growing dark with lust. Turning away from his lover, the younger watcher headed for the stairs and bedroom, shedding clothes as he walked. He didn’t want to lose another shirt after all.  
  
Stepping inside the bedroom, he once more looked over his shoulder, watching Giles stalk up to him, stripped out of his own clothes. Shivering, Wesley walked to the bed, barely having time to squeak when he was jumped from behind, going down onto the mattress with a huffed laughed.  
  
“Impatient?” he teased as he was flipped over, rough hands sliding over his body expertly, drawing him to arch into the touches.  
  
“No, you’re just a bloody tease,” Giles growled, leaning down and sealing their mouths together, dipping his tongue past honeyed lips. Taking his time, Giles moaned softly as Wesley returned the kiss and touches, hands sliding over strong muscles covered with soft skin.  
  
Slowly pulling away from the kiss, Giles smirked lightly at the dazed, flushed look on Wesleys face. Drawing a thumb over kiss swollen lips, he purred happily, rolling his hips down into the others, loving the sweet moan he got from the smaller man. He loved the sounds that he always got when they had gotten together and always would.  
  
Wesley was just so damn responsive to his touches and kisses.  
  
Putting his knowledge of his lovers body to good use, he started to stroke over the soft skin and strong muscles, teasing the other and taking his time with it. Humming soflty, Giles leaned forward and lapped at a nipple, gently teasing it into budding for him before gently sucking on it. Listening to the moans he was getting, the elder male rolled his eyes up to watch Wesleys face as he was pleasured.  
  
It was a beautiful sight, the young mans head thrown back as his hands clung to the pillow under his head. The dark eyes that had always captivated him were shut, dark lashes against flushed cheeks and a moist, swollen mouth sat open, letting sinful sounds escape. It sent pleasure skittering down his spine.  
  
Shifting, Giles tormented the other nipple as his hand slid down and moved one lean leg up, his fingers dancing over the firm ass. Feeling Wesley shift and spread open for him, Giles growled his pleasure as he moved down to tease his way over a twitching stomach. As his lips brushed over a twitching cock, Giles’ fingers brushed against the ring of muscle that twitched and fluttered for him.  
  
Just brushing his lips over the tip, the elder man started to tease both cock and entrance. Purring at the moan of pleasure the action caused, Giles lapped at the head as he pressed against the entrance that protested slightly before relaxing, almost begging him to slide his fingers in. continuing to tease, just pressing and stroking the entrance, Giles finally took the others cock into his mouth, moaning quietly at the bittersweet taste of his lover. Sucking and licking over the length, the older man groaned softly at the hands that teased through his hair as he reached for the oil under the bed.  
  
Pulling it out quickly, he slicked his fingers and finally pressed a finger into Wesley, taking care not to hurt the smaller man.  
  
“Giles, the lean man whined, hips arching up into the fingers, begging for more. Giles couldn’t help but smirk smugly to himself about being able to draw that sound out of his lover so perfectly. Humming and going about sucking as his lover, he worked his fingers in and out of the other, adding a second and then a third when Wesley begged for them.  
  
Lifting his head up, lips friction swollen, Giles smirked as he pulled his fingers from the grasping entrance. Sitting up on his knees, he slicked his own cock, a smirk sliding over his lips as Wesley looked down, licking his own lips in anticipation. Moving so that he was settled between the younger males legs and pressed against the loosened ring of muscle.  
  
Waiting for them to relax for him, he pressed into others body before stopping and waiting for the muscles to relax once he was all the way in. Purring quietly, Giles bend over and brushed their lips together as Wesley panted and twitched under him. Feeling the others body relax around him finally, he rocked against Wesley, eyes hazy and dark as they watched the lean body start to feel pleasure instead of the burning pain of entry.  
  
Reaching between them, he curled his fingers around Wesleys cock, starting to slowly stroke as he moved in and out of his lover, slick sounds filling the air around them.  
  
The sweet tightness around him made him gasp and growl as he continued to move harder and faster in his mate. He was going to claim Wesley again, and this time make sure the younger man never got away from him.  
  
“Never again, you’ll never leave me again,” Giles growled into Wesleys ear as he slammed into his lover.  
  
“Never,” Wesley gasped before arching up, his body tightening around Giles’ driving cock, his own jerking as white spread over his stomach. Giles was quick to follow, filling the slim body, his own body tensing before relaxing. Gently pulling out, he shifted to lie down next to Wesley, pulling the lean body close.  
  
“That was long over due,” Giles mused, smiling at the nod against his chest. Jumping when someone pounded on the door, he slipped off the bed, Wesley sitting up in his place.  
  
“Giles? I need help!” Xanders voice called out, floating up through the door and up the stairs, sending Giles scrambling for a bathrobe.

 


	19. DFaH - Buffy the Vampire Slayer 3 - Gunn/Spike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Not Caring  
> Club/Contest: Drawn From a Hat  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
> Pairing Number: 3  
> Pairing: Gunn/Spike  
> Category: Smut (kinda…if you squint at it)  
> AN: Unbelievably short, I know but this is what came to me. It didn’t give me much to work with and I’m working on a few other things at the same time. Please, check my profile or my journal (depending on where you are reading this) to keep up on what I am working on. Thank you. ^_^
> 
> *~*~*~*

They weren’t lovers really, at least not in what someone could call normal. They had sex, and lots of it, but there wasn’t any love behind it that you would expect from such a relationship. There was emotion but not something that a human could call normal in terms of emotions. But Gunn didn’t mind really, didn’t care for emotions that would be human when it came to his lover.  
  
‘No, playmate, not lover,’ he corrected himself, shaking his head with a sigh as he looked to the bleached blond man next to him, eyeing the lanky body that was incased in leather and jeans, drawing the eye to him. He was always so damn arousing, so damn hot that it made the black male want, need to touch the vampire.  
  
Shaking his head, he turned back to his sharpening, listening to Spike listen to his music that came from the IPod that sat on his hip. It was interesting to watch a Victorian vampire listen to 80’s music on a 20th century device and Gunn took advantage of being able to watch him with his guard down. Which still really surprised him.  
  
The whole guard down thing.  
  
For all the time that Gunn had known Spike, he had never once let his guard down around anyone, much less another lover or play mate, but here he was, listening to music and sharpening a stake. It was nice to see, to know that he was trusted enough to not attack Spike with the intent to kill him. Occasionally he would attack Spike with the intent of getting laid but never to kill. Their fun would be cut short if he did that after all and that wouldn’t make him very happy about that after all.  
  
Shaking his head, Gunn put his ax to the side and stood up, drawing dark blue eyes to him. They watched as he slowly stretched with a groan as pink lips quirked up in a smirk. The darker male knew what he was doing and reveled in the fact that he could make Spike lose his thoughts about what he was doing at that moment. He loved every moment of it, knowing that he would soon be fucked senseless and then taken care of soon after.  
  
Sighing happily, he looked over at Spike, an inviting smile dancing over his lips before he strolled out of the room, knowing that the vampire would follow soon after. And he was proven right as soon as he walked into the bedroom. Stepping over the threshold, he was tossed onto the bed and covered with a horny, growling vampire.  
  
No, they weren’t really lovers in the conventional sense, but as Spike slid in deep, taking him to heights previously unknown, Gunn didn’t really care. He was enjoying the sex to much to care.

 


	20. DFaH - Buffy the Vampire Slayer 4 - Wesley/Xander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Reclaiming 2/2  
> Club/Contest: Drawn From a Hat  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
> Pairing Number: 5  
> Pairing: Wesley/Xander  
> Category: Shonen-Ai  
> AN: It’s of the cute! And I finally finished this sucker! Yay! This is part two of Reclaiming and the end of this one. Someday, I’ll write a threesome between them, promise. *nibbles you guys* *bounces off*
> 
> *~*~*~*

Having calmed Xander down from his initial freak out, Wesley was looking at the young man who was staring at his tea cup, looking quite a few years younger then his actual age. Looking up, he stood up and walked into the kitchen, gazing at his lover with curious eyes.  
  
“Why would they come after him now?” he asked quietly, peeking into the living room with a raised eyebrow. Xander had come to them after having been attacked by several men in dark suits, all claiming that they wanted him to train with them. Giles and Wesley knew that they were the watchers but didn’t know why they had gone after Xander.  
  
“I think I know why, but only if he’s the right age,” Giles replied, stirring the hot chocolate in the pot on the stove.  
  
“Right age for what?” Wesley asked in return, eyes glowing behind his glasses.  
  
“For the same thing that brought us together,” Giles purred softly, eyes sparkling at the dawning comprehension on the small males face.  
  
“I see,” the younger man mused, eyebrow rising up into his hair line. “But aren’t they all 18? Much too old to be a part of the training,” he continued, frowning up at his lover.  
  
“But what if he’s just the right age?” What if he’s lied to us about his age? I’ve done some checking on him and have made some interesting discoveries,” Giles purred into one ear with a smirk.  
  
“And you found…?” Wesley prompted off with a responding eyebrow, smirking lightly.  
  
“That his mother lied to get him out of the house earlier. But we have to get him to admit that he is much younger then 18 like the others, 19 in Oz’s case,” Giles said, smirking at his lover, watching his eyes darken. “So why don’t you go talk with the young man in question while I go talk to some people?”  
  
“Very well,” Wesley hummed, moving back to Xander, sitting down next to him and making the dark head lift up to gaze at them.  
  
“Xander, I will be going out to speak with a few people about the ones who came after you. Wesley will ask you a few questions about you so we can make sure that our hypothesis is correct,” Giles told the young male, getting a nod in return. Smiling softly, he left the apartment, leaving the two men there.  
  
“Thank you for the help,” Xander finally said, drawing Wesley from his contemplation of the front door.  
  
“You don’t have to thank us, Xander,” Wesley replied, surprise coloring his voice. The young man in question smiles shyly at his companion, a very light blush gracing his cheeks.  
  
“Yes, I should. If I had gone to Buffy, she wouldn’t have believed me and would have laughed at me,” Xander hummed, playing with his tea cup.  
  
“And Willow?” Wesley prompted, watching lean hands dance over the porcelain.  
  
“Wouldn’t have believed me either, and would have told Buffy,” was the snorted reply. “Ever since Buffy came into our lives it’s almost like she can’t keep her mouth shut about things. I’m just lucky she doesn’t know everything about me. Only Jesse really knew everything about me.”  
  
“Your friend, the one who was turned by Darla, correct?” Wesley asked, watching the dark head nod.  
  
“How did you know about that?” Xander asked after a few minutes, looking up at Wesley.  
  
“Giles sent in monthly reports. I had to read them before coming here,” Wesley explained, smiling softly at Xander.  
  
“Oh,” was the breathed reply. Looking at Wesley with dark eyes, he shifted and poked the older mans nose. “You want to ask me something. Feel free to ask away.”  
  
“How old are you?” Wesley asked after a moment of getting over his surprise. He really should be used to Xanders ability to see thoughts after watching him for the last few months.  
  
“Let me guess, Giles found something with my birthday on it?” the younger male asked. Wesley smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah, well, I’m officially 17, not 18. Willow just assumed that I was the same age as she was.”  
  
“I see. So that was why they came around,” Wesley hummed, standing up. Pacing around, he noticed that Xander was relaxing back into the couch again, looking as young as he was once more. It seemed like they were going to be able to take Xander as their apprentice after all. Shivering in anticipation, the young watcher grabbed a book before sitting down next to Xander once more. “Xander, what do you know about how Watchers are trained?” he asked, handing it over.  
  
Xander looked down at the book cover and blinked in surprise at the question before opening his mouth. “Not much actually. Just enough to know that it’s kind of like a master and student situation.” Tilting his head to the side, he looked at Wesley curiously. “Why?”  
  
“The men who came after you were Watchers, Xander, and they wanted you as their apprentice. Including in the basic training, there is another side to it,” the dark blond explained, opening the book to the right page. Pointing to the correct section, he watched Xander read it, smiling at the blush that bloomed oh so nicely over the soft cheeks.  
  
“So, not only would I learn how to read and speak several languages from them but they would also want to fuck me?” Xander finally squeaked out. Wesley nodded his head as the teenager closed the book and put it down on the table before him. “Do I really have a choice? Or will they keep coming after me if I say no?” he asked softly. The young watcher reached up and gently caressed Xanders cheek, making him look over at him.  
  
“Giles is getting rid of them actually. I think that he was going to ask if you wanted informal training in the next few days but I believe that was changed when he discovered your true age,” Wesley soothed, watching the red bloom over softly tanned skin once more. “Mind you, the sexual aspect of it would be optional but you would be trained by me and by Giles.”  
  
“So, if I agree to the sexual part of it, it would be a threesome for however long it would last?” was asked as dark eyes stared up at Wesley, who smiled and nodded.  
  
“And we’d try to keep you until the day we died,” Wesley hummed quietly.  
  
“But why me? Why not Willow or Oz?”  
  
“Oz is rather obvious with his furry problem. As for Willow, she’s hardly Watcher material. She thinks she’s brilliant and knows more than us just because she’s read the books,” Wesley replied, pulling the young man into his arms, holding him close. “She would end up dieing or being abandoned by her teacher.”  
  
“Because she has the wrong type of attitude,” Xander summed it up as he let himself relax slowly into Wesleys arms, feeling the other man nod against his head. “But I do. How do you figure that?”   
  
Smirking lightly, Wesley smoothed a hand over Xanders side and hip, enjoying the shiver that he got. Leaning back onto the couch, making the slim male lie down with him, Wesley hummed in approval.  
  
“You’re pan sexual first of all. You really don’t care who flirts with you as long as they are attractive you,” he stated, tilting Xanders head up to him. “You also want to learn, but you do better learning on your own for the most part. We are here to guide you. The sex is just a bonus.”  
  
“I see,” Xander hummed, smiling at him before going back to relaxing, head resting on Wesleys chest. He was quite content to let Wesley stroke over his body, quite happy to let the other man show him how things would work out in the long run.

 


	21. DFaH - Buffy the Vampire Slayer 5 - Angel/Oz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Cuddle the wolf, vampire!  
> Club/Contest: Drawn From a Hat  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
> Pairing Number: 4  
> Pairing: Angel/Oz   
> Category: Shonen-Ai  
> AN: Finally got this done! Yes! *does a happy dance* Enjoy you all!
> 
> *~*~*~*

The wolf was glaring at him.  
  
It was kinda cute if he thought about it but really…it was enough to set his fangs on edge. Shaking his head and shifting in his seat, Angel continued to watched the wolf like Oz glare out at him from behind the bars, almost like the mutt was accusing him of trapping him.  
  
Of not letting him wander the woods like he so obviously wanted. Of not letting the were go out and hunt like his instincts told him to.  
  
But it wasn’t Angels fault! Oz was the one that wanted to stay safe, and not let others get hurt because his wolf side saw them as food.  
  
Shaking his head with a huff, the vampire stretched his legs out and watched the clock tick closer to the sunrise. He could hear Oz shift with creaks of bones and soft pants, knowing that the other was going to be a bit on the sore side after bashing against the bars for the first 10 minutes.  
  
Why Oz got hissy when it came to Angel watching him, the souled vampire would never really understand. But it did help relieve some of the boredom of watching Buffy flash the vampires she was staking. Eventually she’d get that they came after her in an attempt to see her thong or a flash of breast as they went up in dust.  
  
Groaning at the thoughts that his mind had drifted off to, he held up a new set of clothes to the young man after he got out of his cage.  
  
“Thanks,” Oz hummed, getting a soft grunt from the other man. Shifting, Angel looked over at the young human after he had dressed before offering one arm out to him.  
  
“Come and sit,” he offered, watching the small, lean body move over to him and settle next to him, nearly curling up against his cool body. “Did you know that your wolf glared at me all night? Or nearly all night?” he teased, getting a look from oz.  
  
“I wanted to cuddle but you wouldn’t get near,” Oz huffed in return, making Angel look down at him with curiosity in his eyes.  
  
“What do you mean you wanted to cuddle?” Angel asked, eyebrows furrowing as Oz rolled his eyes.  
  
“You’re dense. I wanted to curl up with your hand in my fur,” Oz said, poking the vampire in the side. Said vampire blinked a few times in a very human gesture.  
  
“Oh,” he finally said, getting a small smirk from Oz who just curled closer to his sometimes lover. The two had been getting together off and on for the last 2 years, since they meet when Oz had been 16. The relationship with Willow had stopped that but they had started up soon after, without Willow knowing.  
  
Of course it made things easier when she had started to date Tara. It was nice to be able to be with Angel. Granted he was moving to LA in a few days but Oz was going to follow with him, the band also moving. It would work out the wolf knew but it would take a bit of time to get used to the fact that his curse had the loop of a moment of perfect happiness with some chick.  
  
Being with a man was just so nice and didn’t fuck with his curse, which made the wolf quite happy.  
  
Humming, the small male nuzzled the strong chest before him as a large hand started to card through his hair slowly, making green eyes droop in pleasure.  
  
Yeah, that little loop hole was good because Angelus would so be back at that moment, especially with a small hand working its way into Angels pants to tease the vampire.

 


	22. DFaH - Buffy the Vampire Slayer 6 - Gunn/Oz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Releasing the Tension  
> Club/Contest: Drawn From a Hat  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
> Pairing Number: 8  
> Pairing: Gunn/Oz  
> Category: Smut  
> AN: Another one, finally! 6 down, 2 to go! *does a happy dance* *loves on people* Enjoy you all!
> 
> *~*~*~*

He was cute, in a punk rockish way. His hair changed colors rather often, but his eyes were always this interesting green color that darkened or lightened and were better then a mood ring really. Shifting, he watched the lean body carry books to the table and set them down, beads around wrists tapping together lightly.  
  
That was another reason Gunn liked to watched the lithe body move. It screamed ‘animal’ and ‘sin’, all wrapped up in a tiny package that looked like nothing. Licking his lips, the black man shifted as his eyes darkened, Oz looking up and at him in return, eyes darkening at the scent that curled just barely against his senses.  
  
He knew that it was going to be a long night with all of the researching that they were stuck doing in preparation of the newest apocalypse. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t steal a few minutes to themselves, to enjoy a bit of fun and lust together. And they would so do that very soon. Once they were able to slip away.  
  
Looking around, Gunn slipped out of the room with the excuse of coffee, making Ozs nose wrinkle in distaste. Shaking his head, he followed soon after, seemingly heading for the stairs and a shower, or so the others thought. He was tugged into Gunns office that was near the stairs but soundproofed against the super hearing of their vampiric bosses.  
  
Shoving the lean man against the wall, Gunn slanted their lips together and drew the wolf into a tongue tangling kiss, slick muscles sliding against each other and tasting, teasing. It was arousing and it wasn’t long before Ozs legs were wrapped tight around Gunns waist, their hips pressing and rolling together. They were hard and ready for more, wanting it, needing it.  
  
The week had started out pretty good but it had gone to hell from there. An attack had put several of the new Watchers into the hospital and Angel into his office to call people to find out what had caused the attack on the hotel. From there it had gotten worse; more attacks happening, research parties and massive amount of time on the phone, staying in contact with Cleveland. There hadn’t been any time for anything stress relieving outside of quick showers and naps.  
  
Now they were alone and they had time to play, even if it was just a bit of time.  
  
Moans and growls filled the air as the two let their hands wonder and their lips connect again and again. Gunn finally got tired of waiting and reached between them, loosening their pant buttons and zippers, gently pulling his lover out of his pants. Pulling himself out, he pressed their cocks together and started to stroke them slowly, groaning at the rough friction that he felt.  
  
Oz growled lowly, his prick leaking heavily, making the movements that much smoother, that much nicer for the two. Their hips twitched forward into the hand, Ozs own slim white hand joining Gunns much bigger hand in stroking them. Pressing his lips to his bigger lovers, the wolf swiped his thumb over their tips, causing Gunn to growl and tighten his hand around them. It was hot, arousing and just the right amount of pain, making Oz nearly howl into the kiss as Gunn started to stroke them faster.  
  
The tension of their week, of having no sex and little sleep broke, sending them over into their climaxes with all the force and finesse of a sledge hammer. Oz broke first, tearing his lips away from Gunns and arching his back as he splash silky white come between them, legs locking around the waist they were holding. Gunn growled and followed soon after, hips jerking into his hand and against Ozs hips as he added to the mess.  
  
Pressing his forehead against the wall next to Ozs head, the hunter gasped and tried to catch his breath as they sank to the floor, Oz still attached tightly to his lover. Sighing happily, Gunn sat back and pushed a bit of the purple hair away from green eyes, smiling in return to the loopy, happy smile that he got from his dazed mate.  
  
“We should go back and help them some more,” he finally said, brushing his lips against Ozs cheek getting a head shake. “No? Why not?” he teased.  
  
“Because if we go in smelling like sex, it will give Spike hours of entertainment in teasing us,” Oz replied, tapping Gunns nose with a smirk, making the black man groan softly at the reminder. “You remember the last time that happened?”  
  
“Yeah, I came close to killing the idiot,” he huffed, standing up with Oz on slightly shaky legs. “Come on. My room has the bigger shower. When are you gonna say yes to just moving into my room?”  
  
“When you say yes to moving my bed. Yours is smaller than mine,” Oz replied as the two headed upstairs and to Gunns room.  
  
“I can do that,” Gunn hummed, closing the door behind them before picking up the wolf and tossing him over his shoulder. “For now, let’s have a bit of shower fun.”  
  
Oz just laughed and grabbed onto Gunns ass with a smirk.

 


	23. DFaH - Buffy the Vampire Slayer 7 - Giles/Penn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Vampire Lessons  
> Club/Contest: Drawn From a Hat  
> Fandom: Buffy the vampire Slayer  
> Pairing Number: 6  
> Pairing: Giles/Penn  
> Category: Shonen-ai (somewhat)  
> An: Um…no idea. Wrote this drugged up to high hell. Still drugged. Sorry for any mistakes. I try. Other stories are being worked on, no worries.
> 
> *~*~*~*

He was glaring. There was no other word for it. As glares went though, it was rather a low powered one to what he had seen before. Snoring, Giles sipped at his tea, watching Penn continue to glare back at him, amusing him greatly.  
  
“Am I really that interesting? Or are you like your Sire and just glaring at me because you can?” the older man drawled, standing up and moving to pour some fresh tea for himself.  
  
“I’m trying to figure out why I was sent to you of all people,” Penn replied, letting his face relax into a neutral expression and crossed his legs, foot tapping the air.  
  
“Because I’m probably the best out of us all to teach you how to be a good little vampire with a soul,” Giles said in return, his voice dry.  
  
“What does that mean? Why can’t I stay with one of the others?” the vampire gripped, scowling unhappily. He had really wanted to stay with the dark haired male, not the bloody father figure!  
  
“Xander isn’t going to be here come tomorrow due to a construction job in Los Angelus, so he can’t watch you. Willow and Tara live in the dorms and I really doubt that you want to be near my Slayer,” the watcher drawled, eyes flashing. Penn huffed and leant back into the couch, wanting to pout but not willing to give in just yet. “On top of that, I’m to teach you how to treat a human properly. Don’t think I haven’t seen how you look at Xander, especially when Angel dragged you into the shop.”  
  
Shifting, the young vampire sunk down into his seat. He had to admit, the human was sharp and to the point, which could be annoying or not. But why was this human willing to help him get the sweetness that was Xander?  
  
He finally gave into his curiosity as Giles sat back down next to him. His question garnered a dry look from still bright, dark brown eyes, making him squash the urge to shift.  
  
“Because Xander needs someone who is willing to protect him, along with letting him be himself,” Giles replied, stirring his tea with slow, deliberate movements. Penn nodded his head in return and moved into a more comfortable position, watching Giles with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
The decision wasn’t very hard to come to; after all he wanted Xander as more then a pet or a quick fuck and meal. With his gaze sharp, Penn leant forward on his knees nad looked his companion in the eye.  
  
“Where do we start?” he asked, smirk firmly in place. Giles smirking in return and put his tea cup down, moving so that he had Penn pinned to the couch.  
  
“We start with kissing,” was purred before warm lips claimed cool ones.  
  
All Penn could think of was that he was going to enjoy his lessons.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I lost a pairing for this one but that's not my fault and I can't go back and find out since the site that would have ALL OF THEM got hacked (Y!Gallery.net was hacked, has now moved to .org and they're working on getting it up and running), I'm kind of screwed.
> 
> Especially since I lost most of my stories to wobbly flash drive that left me with nothing. Sorry guys.


End file.
